rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Academy of Lor’dencia
History After the Desolation of Celestia, Vaxar decided to make a school of magic for the children who were not able to learn back at Caeleste. The Magic Academy of Lor’dencia was known to be robbed many times by marauderers that were from the opposing kingdom of Lilebeth. MAL (Magic Academy of Lor’dencia) is also a place for training people to become warriors to protect Lor’dencia from Orcs, Troll, Goblins, marauderers, etc.. Classes Classes at MAL operate at a 7:30 AM - 5:50 PM * 7:45 AM - Arithmetics * 9:25 AM - History * 10:45 AM - Foreign Language * 12:30 PM - Lunch * 1:45 PM - Science * 2:35 PM - Art * 3:15 PM - Music * 4:30 PM - Magic Class * 5:15 PM - Training (Sophomores and Alumni)(School’s out Freshmen and Lower) * 5:50 PM - School's out! (15+) Library Hours * 10 AM - 8 PM * 8:01 PM - you better get your ass out there Types of Magic Conjuration Glyph Color: Green Allows you to summon anything and make anything disappear. Enchantment Glyph Color: Red Allows you to make any spell on anyone, such as: sleeping spell, Illusion spell, etc.. Illusion Disadvantages: If you pose as someone else and other people see you, they will recognize you as the person you posed as even without the Illusion. Abjuration Glyph Color: White Allows you to cast spells which can grant protection of various kinds, healing, force armor, purification and force fields, using glyphs. There are two types of these glyphs, the one that acts as a shield and another that makes you stick to it. Glyphs Disadvantages: if the glyphs shields are met with too much force, they may shatter, unless you keep adding glyphs. Necromancy Glyphe Color: Purple Allows you to communicate with the dead and resurrect recently dead people. Divination Glyph Color: Black Allows you to see into the future and travel through different dimensions and universes. Alteration Glyph Color: Orange Allows you to change someone or something (such as an animal) into something else. Members Known Members * Taendir Húrdaerion Dorian * Susan Carlyle * John Madison * Scarlett Madison * Sydney † * Alice Caine * Duvaingwen Taendiriel * Brittany Martin * Tamalia Katsue * Rodney * Tiffany ‘Toffy’ Caine * Anthony * Levi * Caleb * * etc. VIP Members * Aradheldor Archanarion Sardothien † * Faerthurin Aradheldaerion Sardothien * Lachanar Thranduilion Sardothien † * Nendes Thranduiliel Sardothien Hall of Fame The Hall of Fame is a room where the pictures and trophies of each winner in all the swordfighting tournaments are placed. And the names of the winner‘s teams are placed below. Training Ground The Training Ground is located underground within the campus perimeter. It’s used for training for Tournaments, experience, etc.. The Training Ground also connects to the Institute of Witchcraft of Lilebeth, (which is the ‘enemy’) Magic Class (Students are able to freely choose which area of Magic they want to learn) During the time period of 4:30 PM - 5:15 PM, students have to go to their appointed class by the specific magic area they chose. (For example: If they chose the area of Conjuration, they have to go to the History classroom) (Each student gets to chose one magic area per year. During the next year they can either learn a new skill or strengthen their current one.) Uniforms On the first day of school, each new student is given a golden narrow wrist cuff with a red and blue button on it. If you press the red button, the school uniform will materialize on you, replacing your original clothing (And no, you don't get naked) the blue button is a bonus, it will materialize any clothing you want! Teams (For sophomores and alumni) After the students pass the week-long survival test, they are appointed to teams named after mythical creatures; one team per four students) Team JCLS Pronounced Jaculus. Consists of the four students: John Madison as Leader, Caleb, Levi, and Scarlett Madison. Team BATT Pronounced Bastet. Consists of the four students: Brittany as Leader, Anthony, Taendir Dorian, and Tamalia Katsue. Gallery This is to give you an idea of what the glyphs look like, I don’t own this pictures. Trivia * Abjuration is the most learned skill among the people of Lor’dencia. Conjuration being second and Enchantment third.